Il mord ta Litte-rature!
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: "-Sale sangsue!-Draco...-Non, mais t'as vu comment il t'a regardé!-...Tu es jaloux?-Pff, un Malfoy n'est jamais jaloux! Mais si ce sale moustique se retrouve sous ma baguette, il la sentira passer!" Crossover: Twilight-HP. Drarry. Tome 1.
1. Prologue

Hey.

... Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas donné de signes de vie depuis cet été. Non, je n'ai pas _mouru_.

Que dire? _Qui veut cherche un moyen, qui ne veut pas cherche une excuse._

Alors bon, j'espère que le fait que je commence une nouvelle histoire ne vous gênera pas.

Si vous voulez plus d'infos, allez voir mon profil! Ou envoyez-moi un mp!

XOXO

Eter.

* * *

En fait, ceci est le premier tome d'un long parcours avec 4 personnages que vous pourrez réapprendre à connaître.

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Il mort ta ... Littérature!

Type: Crossover avec Twilight

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

_-Dis Draco, est-ce tu penses qu'un vampire et une humaine puissent s'aimer réellement?_

_-Pff! Bien sur que non, la fille veut juste la vie éternelle!_

_-Si j'avais été humain, tu m'aurais transformé toi?_

_-Oui! enfin, je veux dire, ... surement, c'est pas comme si je voulais que tu vives éternellement avec moi, enfin je dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas mais, bon laisse moi tranquille Potter!_

_Harry sourit tout doucement face aux rougeurs du blond, satisfait de sa réponse._

Couples principaux: Harry-Draco, Severus-Sirius

_= Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe._

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul JKR et S. Meyer en sont propriétaires.

* * *

Dernière chose: C'est un prologue, c'est normal que ça soit court et qu'on en apprenne pas grand chose ;P

Repère historique:

-Harry Potter: Bien après la guerre (donc dernier tome avec fin différente)

-Twilight: je crois que c'est Tentation... Lorsque que Edward veut se tuer chez les Volturi

Mais je vous assure, vous ne serez pas perdu ;)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Harry se regardait dans la glace. Un visage d'une beauté surnaturelle, des cheveux de soie et un regard vert hypnotisant.

Voilà où il en était après avoir sauvé le monde sorcier de Voldemort : perdu à jamais entre la vie et la mort.

-« **Potter ?** »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la voix, le regard las.

-« **Nous devons y aller.** » Lui dit encore la voix, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toute après l'avoir tant entendu lui crier dessus.

Voilà où il en était après avoir sauvé le monde sorcier de Voldemort : vivre pour toujours avec sa Némésis.


	2. Une entrée à la Malfoy

Salut !

J'ai finalement décidé de poster un chapitre tous les lundis !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mon histoire !

XOXO

Eter.

* * *

En fait, ceci est le premier tome d'un long parcours avec 4 personnages que vous pourrez réapprendre à connaître.

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Il mort ta ... Littérature! (jeu de mot avec immortalité pour twilight et littérature pour harry potter et le fameux livre aux crocs)

Type: Crossover avec Twilight

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

_-Dis Draco, est-ce tu penses qu'un vampire et une humaine puissent s'aimer réellement?_

_-Pff! Bien sûr que non, la fille veut juste la vie éternelle!_

_-Si j'avais été humain, tu m'aurais transformé toi?_

_-Oui! Enfin, je veux dire, ... surement, c'est pas comme si je voulais que tu vives éternellement avec moi, enfin je dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas mais, bon laisse-moi tranquille Potter!_

_Harry sourit tout doucement face aux rougeurs du blond, satisfait de sa réponse._

_Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy_

_= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe._

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul JKR et S. Meyer en sont propriétaires.

* * *

Dernière chose: Un doux merci à** animophilenrose **pour avoir été la première (ou... premier?) à m'avoir laissé une review**.**

Ainsi qu'à :

- Aurysadik,Kaizokou Emerald Hime, anonyme28, dryary2a, fanfics-mangas62, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY pour avoir été les premiers à me suivre et me mettre dans leur favoris pour petit prologue ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: Une entrée à la Malfoy**

_Lorsque le sort était sorti de sa baguette, qu'il avait percuté celui de son pire ennemi lorsque dans les dernières secondes où il ne savait plus s'il y survivrait ou s'il mourrait ici sans n'avoir rien connu de la vie, une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit « Je ne veux pas mourir ni ici ni maintenant. »._

* * *

-« **Pourquoi devons-nous aller en Italie, Malfoy ?** » Demanda soudainement le jeune héros, sur son siège dans un jet privé direction l'Italie.

-« **Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur de découvrir qu'il existe quelque chose de bien plus ennuyeux que cette bonne vieille Angleterre ?** » Lui répondit le blond, en ricanant moqueusement.

Pourtant le brun savait que cette voix moqueuse faisait réellement partie du blond, ce caractère n'avait été que plus amplifié par les transformations magiques, qu'ils avaient tous les deux, subies.

Et bien malgré lui il avait fini par apprécier, même rechercher la présence du blond. Surement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cas…

Face aux manques de répartie de son interlocuteur, Draco regarda son compagnon d'infortune qui regardait par le hublot, et reprit :

-« **A ce que j'ai compris, quelques sangsues ont demandé de l'aide à mon parrain. Une histoire d'amourette, d'Italie et des voleurs de riz…** ».

Harry tourna enfin sa tête vers le blond, haussant un sourcil, il lui demanda s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il devait _vraiment _s'occuper d'une histoire amoureuse entre vampire.

-« **Pas entre vampire, Potty, entre un vampire et une humaine.** » Dit Draco avant d'éclater de rire, un beau rire aux oreilles des humains, et pourtant si faux aux oreilles d'Harry. « **La jeunesse, je vous jure.** »

-« **Ce sont de jeunes vampires ?** » Demanda-t-il, intéressé et tout de même surpris. Depuis quand l'autre chauve-souris aidait des gens avec si peu d'intérêt, non mais franchement une histoire d'amour ? Pourquoi pas une à la Roméo et Juliette tant qu'on y était.

-« **Mieux ! De jeunes vampires américains et, qui plus est, végétariens. Ils cumulent les tares !** »

Sur cette note … draconienne, Harry retourna à son observation de nuages à travers le hublot.

* * *

_Il s'écroula par terre. Avait-il gagné ? Etait-il toujours vivant ? Il avait déjà dû mourir une fois pour détruire l'horcruxe en lui, il l'avait fait sans hésiter. Pourtant, … Pourtant de nouveau face à Tom, il n'avait pu retenir cette envie de vivre._

_Harry papillonna des yeux, blanc, tout était blanc, il connaissait cette endroit pour y avoir était tous les débuts de septembre depuis 7 ans, mais surtout parce qu'il y avait retrouvé Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il s'était fait … tué pour la première fois._

* * *

-« **Nous sommes arrivés ! Il fait drôlement chaud ! Les moustiques doivent se terrer sous terre… Bon, Potter, plus vite on y sera, plus vite on aura terminé !** » Le blond sauta les quelques marches restantes pour toucher le sol italien.

Mais ne voyant pas son enthousiasme partagé, il reprit :«** Allez ! Allons donc nous enfermer dans ces engins de malheurs qu'ils osent appelé un **_**transport confortable**_**. Après 3h dans un tube volant, nous voilà parti pour encore des heures dans un autre tube mais roulant cette fois !** »

Le blond continua à se plaindre, car c'était aussi un caractère particulière intensifié chez l'aristocrate, cela et sa nouvelle manie de parler, encore et encore.

Harry sourit face aux mi- marmonnements mi- indignations de l'autre garçon. Sans plus tarder il monta dans la limousine en mettant ces lunettes solaires pour protéger ces yeux. Décidément, l'Italie était réellement un autre monde.

* * *

_Des larmes coulaient de ces yeux tout doucement, sans qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit pour les empêcher. Il avait cru pendant un instant, cru qu'il vivrait longtemps après avoir arrêté Tom. Finalement, il était mort. _

_-Pas de Voldemort sous un banc cette fois-ci Albus ? Demanda le brun sans se retourner au son des pas._

_-Non, Harry._

_-Alors cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ? Tout est fini ? Je vais rejoindre mes parents ? Demanda-t-il encore._

_-C'est ce que tu voudrais ? _

_La voix du vieil homme n'avait pas changé, toujours ce petit côté particulier, comme s'il savait tout et voulait nous faire comprendre quelque chose par nos propres moyens._

_Harry réfléchit à la question posée. Avant il aurait surement répondu « Oui », pourtant même s'il aimait ces parents, et tous les autres, une part un peu égoïste en lui répondit à sa place :_

_-… C'est ce que je pensais vouloir. Mais, comble de l'ironie, ma propre Némésis m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que je meure maintenant, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de la laisser._

_-Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin compris ce qui vous attirez ! Dit le vieil homme amusé au-delà des mots. Mais face au regard surpris puis horrifié du brun, il se garda de continuer._

_-Euh quoi ? Attirer ? Vous vous trompez, on est toujours ennemi ! Cette sale fouine m'a juste fait comprendre deux, trois trucs à coup de baguette !_

_Son rire un peu nerveux, un peu gêné était néanmoins très révélateur._

_-Harry. Dit Dumbledore d'un air soudainement sérieux. Harry je souhaite de présenter quelqu'un. Mais avant cela, merci, merci pour tous ce que tu as fait pour le monde magique ! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que le futur serait devenu._

_-Ça veut dire que Tom est réellement mort ? Demanda Harry avec malgré tout un sourire désabusé. Nous nous sommes mutuellement tués. Quelle stupide façon de mourir…_

_Dumbledore ne rajouta rien à cette réplique, mais reprit néanmoins :_

_-Voici, Gaïa, elle souhaiterait t'offrir un cadeau un peu particulier._

* * *

-« **Bordel ! Quand inventera-t-on enfin les portoloins internationaux ! S'ils ont assez d'argent pour payer des langues de plomb par centaine, j'espère qu'ils servent au moins à quelque chose ! Et les impôts alors ?! **»

Le brun sourit malicieusement face à cette phrase remplie de mauvaise foi caractérielle des Malfoys.** « Tu ne payes pas d'impôts je te rappelle… **»

-«** Certes mais si je devais les payer, j'aimerai bien qu'ils servent réellement à quelque chose ! Et plus c'est quoi cette chaleur ? On se croirait en plein … **»

Harry laissa le blond critiquer tous ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Aussi agaçant que cela puisse paraitre, le brun adorait passer ces journées à écouter le blond parler. Lui-même avait comme … perdu l'envie de parler des choses de la vie. Il voulait penser, encore et encore. Ecouter le blond parler. Regarder les nuages filer aux vents. Faire des choses simples et sans craquas. Une vie simple. Une vie normale.

Arrivé sur le territoire de Volterra, les deux garçons mirent leur cape rouge et se recouvrèrent de leur capuche. C'était la fête de Saint Marcus. Si les cartes magiques disaient vraies, ils devraient arrivés pile au bon moment.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus raison.

* * *

_-Qui est-ce ? Demanda le brun à son ancien directeur. Il était quelque peu intimidé devant cette grande femme, impossible à donner un âge._

_-Je suis Gaïa, mère de la Vie, de la Terre, et de la Magie. Je me présente à toi aujourd'hui, jeune sorcier, pour t'offrir un bien honorant ta victoire face à cette magie si versatile._

_-Euh, merci mais je n'y suis pas arrivé seul, je…_

_-Je te prie, pas de modestie. Tu es celui qui a dû porter ce lourd fardeau qu'est une prophétie de cette ampleur. La malédiction portée par ma fille Cassandra touche bien plus de vie que l'on pourrait penser. Connais-tu l'histoire de Cassandra, jeune sorcier ?_

_-Non, désolé, je ne connais pas… Répondit le jeune homme, incapable de baragouiner autre chose._

_-Ce n'est rien, ton ami te l'expliquera._

_-Mon ami ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?_

_Décidément, Harry était perdu. Complètement perdu même._

_-De ton cadeau, mon enfant. Va et vis !_

_-Je…_

_Un doux baiser. Une douce chaleur. Et le trou noir._

* * *

Les deux en capuches s'avancèrent dans le château des Volturi. Si des vampires les sentirent, ils étaient incapables de déterminer d'où venait cette odeur si particulière. Et pourtant aucun garde ne déclencha l'alarme, si ce fut une bonne chose ou pas, personne ne le sera.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle, par un passage secret pris un peu au hasard. Devant eux se déroulait une scène, Draco regarda rapidement Harry dans les yeux, lui transmettant quelques noms. Le brun était tellement nul en Occlumancie qu'il ne doutait pas que le message passe.

Edward, tout de noir vêtu, s'avança vers les 3 frères Volturi :

-« **Vous avez fait votre choix.** » Dit-il désabusé et fatigué.

-« **Je crains fort que tes remarquables dons ne soit trop précieux pour être détruit, mais si tu n'es pas satisfait de ton sort … »**

Edward regarda Aro avec désespoir mais aussi avec une certaine dignité. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement face aux paroles du Volturi :

**- « Rejoins-nous, nous serons ravi de t'accueillir, et de mettre à profit tes talents…** **Pourrais-tu tolérer notre compagnie ? »**

Mais son manque de réaction était déjà une réponse. Levant ces yeux fatigués, il dit « **Vous savez comment ça va finir »**

-« **Par son motif légitime » **Dit finalement Marcus.

Alors Edward tourna les talons et s'en alla.

-« **Quel gaspillage.** » Dit Aro. [1]

Les deux jeunes toujours cachés, se demandèrent vaguement si c'était ce jeune homme si désespéré qu'ils devaient aider.

S'ils avaient bien compris l'histoire, le jeune vampire voulait accéder à la mort, mais sa demande fut rejeter.

Draco espéra fortement que le brun ne voulait pas mourir à cause de la soi-disant humaine, il n'avait tout de même pas aidé une moldue, si ?

Il lança un regard mi- horrifié, mi- désespéré au brun à ces côtés, et il dut se retenir de grogner face au regard amusé et au sourire moqueur de ce dernier.

Ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir maintenant… Ils devaient attendre que l'humaine et le vampire soient réunis avant d'agir, pour éviter les otages et tous les autres désagréments.

Boudeur, le blond se posa dans un coin, alors qu'Harry lui fit le signe qu'il allait visiter un peu.

* * *

_Harry ouvrit les yeux, les larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il reconnaissait ce plafond si blanc, cette odeur de désinfectant si particulière, le matelas si moelleux, et les draps si doux._

_Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ce qui signifiait qu'il était vivant, que Tom était mort, qu'il avait réussi._

* * *

Draco se releva soudainement, entendant du mouvement dans la grande salle où se trouvaient les 3 trônes. Il capta le regard d'un jeune homme, qui semblait être un garde :

_Un ascenseur, une musique classique, un passage sous-terrain. Il y avait 6 personnes, dont l'humaine. Ils arrivaient dans une grande salle, au haut plafond, remplis de fenêtres. La salle des trônes._

Il lâcha le regard du jeune vampire, en entendant qu'une conversation avait repris.

- **« Ma sœur, on t'envoie en chercher un, et tu en ramène deux. »** Dit le vampire qui semblait être le plus important, Aro qu'il s'appelait.

- **« Mais quelle merveilleuse surprise, Bella est vivante en fin de compte. »** Continua-t-il en se levant de son trône, il s'avança vers le couple. **« Quelle excellente nouvelle, j'adore les Happy Ends. Elles sont tellement rares. »**

Aro prit alors les mains d'Edward.

- **« **_**Une chanteuse…**_** Son sang t'attire horriblement, ça me donne envie d'y gouter. Comment peux-tu supporter d'être si proche d'elle ? »** Dit Aro, véritablement amusé par la situation.

- **« Ce n'est pas sans difficulté. »** Lui répond-il en serrant les dents.

- **« C'est ce que je constate. »** Ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillant.

- **« Aro peut lire mes pensées les plus anciennes, rien qu'en me touchant. A présent tu sais tout, si on en venait au fait. » **Dit Edward à Bella, d'une voix remplie de défi.

Légèrement vexé, Aro reprit néanmoins, toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

- **« Tout comme moi, tu lis aussi dans les âmes Edward. Pourtant tu ne perçois pas les pensées de Bella. »** Aro allait du jeune vampire à l'humaine, cherchant des choses que lui-même savait : **« Fascinant. »**

Il recula en lâchant les mains du brun, puis il posa son regard rouge vers la seule humaine de la pièce.

- **« Je serais ravi de voir si tu résistes aussi à mes talents ma chère. »** Aro tendit sa main et continua : **« Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur … ? »**

Hésitante, Bella finit néanmoins par s'approcher et tendit sa propre main, que le vampire serra : **« Intéressant, je ne vois rien, … Je me demande si… Voyons si elle est immunisée contre nos pouvoirs ! »** Le sourire diabolique, il relâcha l'humaine, et se tourna vers l'une de ces gardes : **« Je t'en prie, Jane ! »**

Dès que ces mots sortirent de la bouche du brun, Edward cria un _Non_ féroce et s'élança pour se placer devant sa bien-aimée. Mais dès que Jane prononça le mot _Souffrance_, une douleur si vive et horrible cloua le vampire au sol. Face à cette scène, Bella s'avança, criant avec désespoir : **« Non je vous en supplie, non ! »**

Le sort s'arrêta, Alice se mit au pied de son frère, essayant de l'aider sans succès.

- **« Jane. »** Appela Aro, le regard fixé sur l'humaine.

- **« Maître ? »**

- **« Continue ma chère. »** Ordonna-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Jane regarda alors Bella et lui dit : **« Ce sera un peu douloureux. »**

Mais contre toute attente, Bella ne souffrit pas le moins du monde, faisant éclater de rire Aro. Sous les sourcils froncés, et l'air indigné de la vampire.

- **« Remarquable ! Elle nous prend tous au dépourvu. Bella je me demande ce que l'on va faire de toi… » **Déclara Aro, avec un air de réflexion.

- **« Tu sais déjà ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Aro. »** Intervient, l'un des frères Volturi : Marcus.

- **« Elle en sait beaucoup trop, c'est un danger pour nous. » **Ajouta, l'autre frère : Caius.

- **« C'est vrai. Félix. » **[2]

Voulant protéger Bella, Edward sauta sur le dit Félix. Voulant aider son frère, Alice se fit arrêter. Une bataille se déclencha alors, un regard humain ne verrait qu'un corps percuté contre une table, un sol. Et les vampires, eux, virent une danse folle dont le final serait la victoire de l'un ou l'autre.

Finalement vainqueur, Félix mit à genou Edward devant les 3 frères, près à lui arracher la tête.

- **« Non, arrêtez pitié ! »** Cria, en pleure Bella. « **Tuez-moi, mais ne lui faites pas de mal !** »

- **« C'est réellement extraordinaire, tu serais prête à faire don de ta vie pour sauver l'un des nôtres. Un vampire, un monstre sans pitié. »**

Un regard plein de défi se porta sur Aro, le faisait rire au-delà des mots.

- **« Félix, continue »** Dit-il ne lâchant pas le regard désespéré de l'humaine.

Sous les cris d'Edward, chaque vampire put entendre un _Impero _soufflé.

Et soudainement, Félix arrêta d'essayer d'arracher la tête au brun, il se recula de quelques pas, et resta planté là.

- **« Félix ? »** Appela, surpris Aro.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vient, mis à part une voix hautaine :

- **« Je pense que le spectacle est terminé ! Messieurs, si vous me permettez, je me dois d'interrompre votre divertissement. Je n'ai pas passé près de 5h dans des tubes pour devoir supporter tous ces cris. Mes pauvres oreilles… »**

* * *

Note:

[1] et [2]: les passages avec les Volturi sont tirés directement du film.

EDIT: 17/12/13 : Merci à _celeste (Guest) _pour m'avoir fait remarqué ma faute de frappe sur la fin :))

Alors? :)

A lundi prochain, mes amies!

Eter


	3. A la revoyure, moustique!

Salut !

Oui je suis en avance xD

Mais je me suis rendue compte que le réveillon c'est MARDI ! J'ai pas encore acheté les cadeaux, rien !

Alors comme je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps lundi, je le mets maintenant, comme ça c'est fait :P

XOXO

Eter.

* * *

En fait, ceci est le premier tome d'un long parcours avec 4 personnages que vous pourrez réapprendre à connaître.

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Il mort ta ... Littérature! (jeu de mot avec immortalité pour twilight et littérature pour harry potter et le fameux livre aux crocs)

Type: Crossover avec Twilight

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

_-Si j'avais été humain, tu m'aurais transformé toi?_

_-Oui! Enfin, je veux dire, ... surement, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais que tu vives éternellement avec moi, enfin je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas mais, bon laisse-moi tranquille Potter!_

_Harry sourit tout doucement face aux rougeurs du blond, satisfait de sa réponse._

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

_= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe._

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul JKR et S. Meyer en sont propriétaires.

* * *

Dernière chose: Un doux merci à** tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review ! Ça fait réellement plaisir!**

Ainsi qu'à :

- Lysandera, sakuyasan1, Zarbi, tenshihouou, BlackCerise, dragon-en, Lyaje, shadow61800, Luna Valdez, saranya1555, seiika, Kirael, elodie Nina, titinesister, konomu-imouto, Revaan, jilie084 pour me suivre et me mettre dans leur favoris pour le chapitre précédent ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : A la revoyure, moustique !**

Aro, comme la plupart des autres membres de la salle, se tourna vers la personne en capuche qui avait parlé.

- **« Que me vaut l'honneur d'un **_**étranger**_** sur notre territoire ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous soyez perdu…»** Demanda Aro, le sourire aux lèvres, mais les yeux rouges flamboyants.

La garde royale s'était déjà avancée au-devant d'Aro, le protégeant d'une quelconque menace. Car malgré qu'ils sentent son cœur battre, leur instinct criait au danger.

- **« On a fait appel à mon aide. »** Dit aimablement le blond, en ôtant sa capuche.

Révélant ainsi un beau jeune homme, d'une blondeur brillante. Son visage fin et ces lèvres rosées étaient d'autant de beauté que la pleine-lune. On aurait pu le prendre pour un vampire à voir sa beauté parfaite, pourtant les yeux onyx déstabilisèrent quiconque croisa son regard.

- **« Oh ? »** Reprit Aro, amusé de la situation. **« Vraiment, puis-je me permettre, **_**étranger**_**, de connaître le nom de celui qui a osé faire appel à … vous ? »**

- **« Moi ! »**

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes, laissant entrer, le reste de la famille des Cullen. Celui qui avait parlé, un grand blond, était Carlisle.

- **« Mon chère Carlisle, comment te portes-tu depuis la dernière fois mon ami ? » **Demanda aimablement Aro, se demandant vaguement comment la famille Cullen ainsi que cet étrange jeune homme avaient pu pénétrer en ces lieux sans qu'il ne fût mis au courant.

- **« Ça pourrait aller mieux, Aro. » **Répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le Volturi éclata de rire. Vraiment cette journée était des plus intéressantes.

- **« Et si tu nous expliquais l'idée folle que tu as eu en faisant entrer un **_**étrange humain **_**sur notre territoire ? As-tu bien conscience que je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer? »**

Carliste jeta un regard inquiet vers l'homme en question que lui avait envoyé son vieil ami Severus. Il ne doutait pas qu'il devait être véritablement particulier. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que maintenant deux humains se retrouvaient entre les griffes des Volturi.

Il avait fait appel à son ami, le sorcier, Severus Rogue, qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis quelques années. Surement sur un coup de tête, un peu désespéré aussi, mais lorsque l'anglais lui avait dit qu'il allait envoyer deux personnes compétentes pour régler la situation, il avait cru bêtement que tout allait s'arranger.

Mais maintenant, … Maintenant il doutait un peu. Il regrettait de devoir mettre la vie de ce jeune humain en danger, il s'en voudrait réellement s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

- **« Je vous prierais de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'existais pas. Non, mais quel toupet ! Ignorer un Malfoy, on devrait les envoyer à Azkaban pour ça. »** Maugréa fortement ledit homme.

- **« Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez dire ou faire quelque ce soit, **_**étranger**_**. Jane ! »**

Draco ayant déjà vu le pouvoir de la jeune fille, remonta à fond ces barrières d'Occlumancie. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner méchamment, face au regard de pure haine de la blonde qui le fit comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'inefficacité de son pouvoir pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- **« Hé bien, hé bien. Quelle surprise ! Décidément cette journée est pleine de rebondissements ! Si tu nous expliquais, Carlisle, pourquoi nous avoir envoyé ce jeune homme. »**

Tout en disant cela, Aro s'approcha du blond étranger. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à poser ces mains sur celle de cet autre homme, une chose surprenante se produisit :

- **« **_**Experlliarmus**_** ! »**

Le corps d'Aro vola de l'autre côté de la salle, et s'écrasa contre le mur. Le silence qui se fit dans toute la pièce était incroyablement gênant. Personne n'osait bouger ou dire quoique ce soit.

Pendant ce temps, le corps d'Aro récupéra petit à petit, et bientôt il put se lever, époustoufla sa robe, et s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres vers son trône.

- **« Quel incroyable pouvoir ! » **Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Le fait de se faire éjecter ainsi lui remit néanmoins les idées en place.

D'une part, il se doutait bien que si Carlisle avait fait appel à lui pour sauver son cher fils adoré, ce n'était pas pour rien.

D'autre part, il n'oubliait pas que personne, même pas lui, n'avait remarqué sa présence avant qu'il n'intervienne.

Ce jeune anglais, n'était pas un vampire, il entendait son cœur battre. Mais, il avait quelque chose de bizarre. Cette beauté n'était pas naturellement, en tout cas pas si l'on n'était pas un vampire.

De plus, il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que le pouvoir de Jane ne marchait pas sur lui. Avait-il aussi une sorte de bouclier mental comme la jeune Bella ? Ou bien était-il un être particulier ? Un loup ? Surement pas, il n'avait pas cette horrible odeur… Alors quoi ?

- **« Merci, bien que cela ne vienne pas de moi. Maintenant que vous êtes bien installé sur votre trône. Je tiens à me présenter, je suis Draco Malfoy, lui… » **Le blond montra un autre jeune homme, que personne n'avait encore remarqué. **« C'est Harry Potter. »**

- **« Enchanté. Je suis Aro, voici mes frères Marcus et Caius. »**

Non, décidément rien n'allait. Il était donc deux êtres particuliers. Il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de leur capacité. Etre capable de prendre par surprise des vampires était un exploit que peu avait pu témoigner.

Aro finit par décider qu'il devait les écouter, il verrait bien la raison de leur présence ici, puis il les tuerait.

- **« Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »** Déclara, moqueusement le blond avec son air hautain.

- **« Je le suis de même. Je vous prie de pardonner ma brusquerie lorsque vous vous êtes approché de mon … de Draco. »** Enchaîna le brun, d'un air sérieux mais à la fois gêné.

Il était aussi d'une grande beauté. Une beauté hypnotisant. Ces yeux émeraude avaient l'air de capter chaque particule de lumières qui passaient, les rendant brillants de vie.

Ces cheveux d'un noir si sombre, sur un visage carré aux lèvres si rouges étaient un appel à la luxure.

Contrairement au blond, qui avait plutôt l'air d'une beauté inaccessible, le brun donnait l'impression qu'on pouvait s'approcher, le toucher, le connaître, le découvrir tout simplement.

Mais Aro ne se perdit pas dans ces yeux si attirant. Et écouta ce que ces jeunes gens avaient à dire :

- **« Maintenant si nous rentrions dans le vif du sujet. »** Dit froidement Draco, ayant remarqué le regard insistant du vampire sur son Har-, enfin sur Harry.

- **« Je ne suis là que pour cela. Jeunes étrangers. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »** Demanda alors Aro, reprenant son sourire et son enthousiasme.

- **« M. Cullen a fait appel à notre aide, pour jouer les entremetteurs, dirons-nous. **» Dit simplement le blond d'un air si supérieur, qu'Aro ne put s'empêcher de dire d'un ton moqueur :

- **« Et en quel honneur jouerez-vous ce rôle ? Et par tous les diables, pourquoi donc accepterons-nous cela ? »**

Il le trouvait bien entremettant ce jeune humain. Pour qui donc se prenait-il ?

- **« Vous n'avez aucunement le choix, M. Volturi. »** La voix du blond dégoulinée de sarcasme, si bien qu'Aro s'en sentit directement visé.

- **« Comment osez-vous, **_**misérable humain**_** ? »**

Face à la manière qu'employa le vampire pour les qualifier, Draco éclata de rire. Pris hors contexte, cela aurait pu être un beau rire, pourtant dans cette situation les vampires le trouvèrent plutôt méprisant.

- **« Draco… »** Essaya d'intervenir Harry, mais sans succès.

- **« Ces misérables créatures osent me prendre pour un humain ? Un **_**simple**_** et **_**misérable**_** humain ? Que croient ces choses inférieures ? Pensent-ils avoir le pouvoir, la sagesse ou même la force de me traiter ainsi ? Je devrais tous vous pendre pour votre impertinence ! »**

C'était bizarre. Oui, bizarre. Face à cette voix, face à ces mots, Aro, Marcus et Caius crurent revoir leur créateur. Un horrible frisson les prirent, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Renata s'approcha un peu plus des trois frères.

- **« Draco ! Ça suffit ! Cesse donc d'agir ainsi ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre ! Ou même pour tuer qui que ce soit ! »** Dit alors une voix autoritaire: Harry dont le statut de héros avait indéniablement refit surface, coupant nette l'envie meurtrière de Draco.

- **« Mais… »**

Draco voulait réellement se défendre. Non mais vraiment, comment pouvait-on le traiter ainsi ? Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Un _misérable humain_, quel… quel culot ! S'indigna-t-il intérieurement.

Quant aux trois frères Volturi, une impression d'être retourné dans le passé les saisit. Ils revoyaient leur maître se faire réprimander par sa magnifique femme d'une autorité sans nom.

_-Cesse donc de jouer l'enfant, Artus !_

_-Mais, mi amor…_

C'était à la fois effrayant et déstabilisant, ils écoutèrent à nouveau les paroles de ce qui semblait être en fait un couple.

- **« Je sais, ils ont été impertinents. Cela remontera à la source ! Néanmoins, explique leur donc notre rôle ! »** Déclara calmement, et avec une tendresse surement ignoré, le brun.

Draco soupira alors. Vraiment il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire ce que le brun lui disait. Où était donc parti sa répartie ? A croire qu'il cherchait à faire plaisir à Potter, … Quelle stupide, stupide idée, vraiment ! On finirait par croire qu'ils formaient un couple. Bon ce n'est pas comme si ça le dérangerait vraiment. Enfin magnanime comme il était, il pourrait effectivement se- Merlin qu'il s'égarait !

Il reprit alors de sa voix particulièrement hautaine et supérieure :

- **« Bien. Avant que je ne fusse interrompu par un **_**misérable**_** suceur de sang, je disais donc que vous n'aviez pas le choix. Nous sommes ici, sous ordre de Severus Rogue ainsi que sous la volonté de Gaïa. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, grand bien leur fasse. Pour les autres, vous comprenez donc l'ampleur de la situation. »**

Le blond jeta alors un regard supérieur autour de lui. Comme il s'y attendait peu de personne ne réagirent face à ces paroles. Il aurait bien voulu que même ces trois stupides frères ne la connaissent pas, histoire de se moquer un peu. Malheureusement, face à leur regard surpris et un peu terrifié, Draco comprit tout de suite qu'ils savaient de qui il parlait.

Visiblement vexé, Aro ne dit rien, se fut alors Marcus qui reprit d'une voix las et lente :

- **« Mes frères et moi-même comprenons à qui nous avons à faire. Néanmoins, je ne saisis pas l'utilité de son intervention. Nous sommes là pour une banale histoire entre vampire. Nous siégeons ici depuis des siècles pour faire régler les lois. Pourquoi votre intervention ? Pourquoi **_**son **_**intervention ?»**

- **« Car ils s'avèrent que M. Cullen ait quelques relations, et qu'il sache en jouer. »** Déclara moqueusement le blond. Il jeta à coup d'œil au dit-homme.

Il avait l'air d'être proche de sa famille. En tout cas suffisamment pour faire appel à son parrain. Car qu'importe soit la relation qu'on pouvait entretenir avec Severus Rogue, aucune demande n'était gratuite. On disait qu'il aurait pris l'âme d'une femme en échange de l'amour d'un homme.

Les rumeurs disaient même, que l'homme en noir pouvait exaucer n'importe quel vœu. Remarque elles disaient aussi qu'il avait l'allure d'un vieil homme, et qu'il vivait dans une maison reculée dans une forêt dense, que pour l'appeler il fallait sacrifier un boa en son honneur. Des sornettes, si l'on voulait son avis.

Draco ricana intérieurement, il était curieux de savoir contre quoi avait échangé Cullen pour leur aide.

- **« Votre décision est donc déjà prise. »** Intervient Caius.

- **« C'est cela. »** Avoua sans mal Harry. Il commençait à avoir marre de la longueur que prenait la situation.

- **« Quelle est telle ? »** Demanda Aro, finalement curieux, et retrouvant son sourire.

- **« L'humaine meurt ici ou jamais ne sera transformée. »** Déclara calmement Malfoy en se tournant vers les Cullen.

- **« Quoi ? »** S'indigna Aro, car il voulait réellement le pouvoir de la jeune femme, qui avait l'air bien plus puissant que celui de Renata.

- **« Mais … »** Essaya de s'opposer Edward, et Bella, qui étaient resté jusque-là bien silencieux.

Sans les laisser se plaindre, Draco commença à énoncer d'une voix froide :

- **« Nous lui effacerons la mémoire si c'est cela qu'elle préfère. Nous resterons avec les Cullen si le couple décide de rester ensemble. Aucune transformation n'est envisageable, si malgré notre surveillance, elle est transformée, elle mourra. Aucun Volturi ne devra porter atteinte à cette humaine, à sa famille, et à ces amis. Si malgré notre surveillance, c'est le cas, le responsable mourra. Si un enfant né de leur union, les Volturi ne pourront en aucun cas l'approcher. »**

Aro grinça les dents. Il voulait protester, crier au meurtre, mais son frère Marcus se leva de son siège et dit calmement :

- **« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »**

Sans un mot de plus, la famille Cullen ainsi que les deux étrangers tournèrent leur talon et s'avancèrent vers les portes.

- **« Pouvons-nous nous permettre de vous demander votre nature, M. Harry ? »** Demanda Marcus pour une fois d'une voix intéressée, interrogeant spécialement le brun qui paraissait plus entrain à le répondre.

- **« Nous sommes des sorciers, M. Marcus, des sorciers immortels. »**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu!

Je vous ne demanderais pas spécialement de me laisser de review, mais si vous voulez réellement me faire plaisir pour ce mois de fête, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire!

Bisous!

Joyeux Noël!


	4. Toute une histoire!

Priviet !

Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Et même si traditionnellement parlant on ne souhaite pas les vœux avant le jour J, je ferais une entorse à la règle.

_Bonne année à vous, je vous souhaite pleins de bonne choses, la santé, la joie, l'argent, l'amour, enfin mes meilleurs vœux !_

XOXO

Eter.

* * *

En fait, ceci est le premier tome d'un long parcours avec 4 personnages que vous pourrez réapprendre à connaître.

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Il mort ta ... Littérature!

Type: Crossover avec Twilight

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

_-Si j'avais été humain, tu m'aurais transformé toi?_

_-Oui! Enfin, je veux dire, ... surement, c'est pas comme si je voulais que tu vives éternellement avec moi, enfin je dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas mais, bon laisse-moi tranquille Potter!_

_Harry sourit tout doucement face aux rougeurs du blond, satisfait de sa réponse._

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul JKR et S. Meyer en sont propriétaires.

* * *

Un immense merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Je vous aiiiiiime !

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes auteurs vous-même, si c'est le cas vous saurez quelle joie je ressens à chaque fois que je reçois une review !

Ainsi qu'à :

- kelhy-ah, P'tite Princess, Malicia33, Ginhyeong, Alaet, Yunoki, Erika-Malefoy, claire emrys, soulshells, Ardha, Cello-no-Tenshi, LordAlpaga, Cycina, Voracity666, Ptitcoeurfragile, lucia-kun pour m'avoir mis dans vos favoris et demandé à me suivre ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Toute une histoire!

Tout le monde était rentré dans la limousine des sorciers pour retourner à la capitale. Une fois arrivé, chacun sortirent de la voiture, chaque couple s'avançant à leur propre rythme vers le _Caffè Florian_.

Edward et Bella se trouvaient tout devant sous l'œil méfiant de Draco. Ils chuchotaient mais le blond était sûr que les autres vampires les entendaient. S'ils complotaient quelque chose, il était persuadé que Carlisle interviendrait.

- « **Enfin sorti ! Je trouve que ça commençait à faire long !** » S'exclama Harry en s'étirant et en regardant le ciel bleu, sans nuage.

- « _**Harry tu es bien trop impatient !**_ » Imita Draco d'une voix aiguë (non sans rappeler celle d'Hermione), faisant rire Harry.

Alice et Jasper, pas loin devant, s'enlacèrent tendrement. Juste maintenant Alice remarqua qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration, alors doucement elle recommença à respirer comme ferait tout humain normalement constitué.

Jasper la regarda faire. Il lui sourit et lui fit pleins de compliments. Il la sentait tendue et culpabilisante. D'une seule oreille, il écoutait tout de même ce que racontaient les deux étranges humains.

- « **Non, mais quelle chaleur !** » Se plaignit le blond, faisant sourire le brun. « **Par Merlin !** » Cria-t-il soudainement en se tenant la tête. « **Mes cheveux ! J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se mettre à frisotter si je trans- enfin si mon corps veut libérer son eau !** »

Harry rigola franchement à l'attitude de son compagnon, il l'aurait sans mal imaginé crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'_Un Malfoy ne transpire pas !_ Il le rassura néanmoins en lui disant que sa chevelure était aussi lisse et blonde que l'habitude. Mais qu'il pouvait, discrètement se lancer un des milliers de sorts de beauté qu'il connaissait.

Carlisle et sa femme regardèrent presque tendrement ces deux jeunes hommes qui même s'ils n'avaient pas pu permettre le fleurissement de l'amour entre Bella et leur fils, avaient évité une catastrophe.

Juste en se regardant dans les yeux, ces deux adultes se comprenaient. Esmé voyait bien que son mari s'en voulait d'avoir dû faire intervenir deux humains, ils auraient pu mourir.

- « **Tu devrais aussi en apprendre Harry ! Ce nid de poule qui te sert de cheveux aurait bien besoin d'un peu de soin. Si tu veux, je-** » Commença malicieusement le blond.

- « **Sans façon ! Merci bien ! J'apprécie mes cheveux à leur juste valeur !** » Dit-il rapidement.

Esmé les voyait comme étant des humains si normaux et pourtant ce qu'ils venaient de faire... Et puis, Harry avait dit être, son compagnon et lui-même, immortels, mieux : des sorciers immortels. Elle savait que tout cela avait un lien avec l'ami anglais de son mari : Severus Rogue. Mais un tel mystère les entourait…

Après avoir discuté un peu autour d'un café que seul les trois humains avaient commandé, tout le monde fut invité à prendre le jet privé des anglais, direction les Etats-Unis.

Alice et Emmett rigolèrent même face aux plaintes et aux marmonnements de Draco devenus presque naturels.

* * *

- « **Accepterez-vous de loger chez nous pendant votre séjour ici ? **» Demanda Esmé aux deux anglais.

Gêné, Harry commença avec un timide :

- « **Oh, nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger ! Nous pouvons toujours-** »

- « **Ce sera avec plaisir, Mme Cullen !** » Lui coupa Draco d'un air aimable. « **Nous avons nulle part où dormir pour la nuit, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'hôtel suffisamment ... confortable ici à Forks.** »

- « **Bien !** » S'exclama avec un grand sourire Esmé. « **Emmett, Alice et Jasper allez donc préparer deux chambres pour nos invités !** »

- « **Une chambre sera bien suffisante, Mme Cullen !** » Dit le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

Sous le rougissement du brun, la plupart des vampires rigolèrent surtout sous le _Draco ! _de celui-ci.

- « **Appeler moi donc Esmé, les enfants ! **» Dit-elle attendrie.

- « **Ce sera avec plaisir, Esmé !** »

Néanmoins, Harry toujours rougissant, expliqua rapidement qu'il avait quelques problèmes de sommeil, et que Draco arrivait à apaiser ces nuits. Enfin pas apaiser dans le sens … Enfin, juste en dormant, il ne faisait pas … Enfin, Draco et lui-même n'étaient pas en couple ! Pas que ça le gênerait, non, non ! Enfin il… Euh… A ce moment-là, Harry décida définitivement de se taire rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Le jour suivant, toute la petite troupe s'était retrouvée dans le salon des Cullen.

- « **Hier, tout est allé si vite que nous n'avons même pas pris la peine de se présenter correctement ! Je me nomme Carlisle Cullen, voici ma femme Esmé. Puis mes enfants Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. La petite amie d'Edward : Bella Swan.** » Commença le chef de famille en désignant chaque personne citée.

- « **Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Draco Malfoy et lui c'est Harry Potter. Nous sommes là suite à votre sollicitation auprès de mon parrain Severus Rogue.» **Lui répondit aimablement le blond.

Il s'était installé sur un canapé deux places au côté d'Harry. En face de lui se trouvait Carlisle, sa femme ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie. A droite, le couple d'Edward et enfin à gauche Jasper assit sur un fauteuil avec Alice sur l'accoudoir.

- «** Votre parrain… Comment se porte-t-il ? **» Demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris par le lien d'affiliation.

- « **Bien malheureusement, toujours en train de crier, de critiquer et de maltraiter les autres. Un vrai pitbull en soi. **» Dit calmement Harry en regardant ces ongles.

- « **Je vous prierais de restreindre vos compliments sur ma personne, M. Potter.** »

Grimaçant légèrement, Harry se retourna et tout le monde virent un grand homme, tout de noir vêtu, et en robe. Dans sa main, il tenait une bouteille en plastique vide qu'il posa sur une table à sa droite.

- « **Severus, mon ami, comme cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !** » S'élança Carlisle vers le brun.

Il le prit dans ces bras, en souriant.

- « **Carlisle, tu n'as pas vieilli, toujours dans la trentaine à ce que je vois !** » Toujours gêné par cette effusion de camaraderie.

- **« Auprès de ma famille, je me sens revivre chaque jour, ce doit être le secret de ma jeunesse !** »

Des présentations rapides se firent. Véritablement intrigués les Cullen, écoutaient parler les trois anglais entre eux, de sorts, de magie, de tubes volants, de la gentillesse d'Esmé de les accueillir, …

- « **Je vous remercie de garder ces deux jeunes insouciants ! **»

- « **Insouciant, moi ? Pour qui me prends-tu vieille branche ? Un Gryffondor ?**» S'écria férocement le blond se levant de son canapé.

- « **Vieille branche ? Tu n'as rien de plus subtile ? Et tu te crois encore Serpentard ?** » Ricana le sorcier, jaugeant du regard son filleul.

-« **Comment oses-tu immortel de pacotille ?** »

-« **Quelle insulte de bas étage, Draco.** » Dit simplement Severus se regardant les ongles d'un air supérieur.

-« **Sale loup-garou !** » Marmonna fortement le plus jeune, dont l'instinct de survie s'était visiblement fait la malle sur le moment.

Sous le regard anormalement ouvert d'Harry, sous les regards toujours intrigués des Cullen, et surtout sous le regard noir de Severus, ce dernier vit son sourcil battre rapidement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco se retrouvait sans baguette, la tête à l'envers, flottant au-dessus du canapé. Après un _Mes cheveux, Severus ! Tu vas les décoiffer ! _Harry et les Cullen éclatèrent de rire.

Vraiment, Draco et Severus se vexaient pour un rien. C'était toujours amusant de les voir réagir de cette manière, eux qui avant étaient si réservés.

- « **Bon, redevenons sérieux !** » Dit finalement Severus, un rictus aux lèvres, après avoir déposé le blond par terre qui s'était empressé de s'arranger devant un miroir apparu de nul part. « **Draco a dû vous faire part de la décision de Gaïa…** »

- « **Oui, mon cher, Bella ne devra être transformée pour rester en vie.** »

- « **C'est cela.** »

- « **Mais pourquoi ?** » S'écria Bella. Edward la serra un peu plus dans ces bras.

Ignorant superbement la jeune humaine, Severus regarda fixement Carlisle, puis reprit :

- « **Vous ne connaissez visiblement pas Gaïa, même toi Carlisle, c'est surement car seul les anciens peuvent se vanter de l'avoir rencontré.** »

Le silence se fit. En roulant des yeux, Harry se fit la réflexion que décidément Rogue adorait se mettre en scène, et prolonger son suspense.

- « **Qui est Gaïa ? Qui sont les anciens ? Comment se fait-il que les Volturi acceptent ce choix sans riposter ? Qui sont ces deux jeunes hommes ? D'ailleurs même toi, Severus, je pensais que tu étais déjà mort…** » Demanda calmement Carlisle, ne lâchant pas du regard son ami.

Ces derniers mots rendirent les autres Cullen et Bella silencieux. Mort ? Était-il aussi immortel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait réellement ici ?

-« **Gaïa est une entité particulière. On pourrait là comparer à Dieu s'il existait vraiment. Elle est mère de nature, de la vie et surtout de la magie.** »

Religieusement, tout le monde écouta les explications doucement dites par le sorcier.

-« **Les anciens sont des personnes qui ont eu la chance de la voir et même dans de rares cas de lui parler. Souvent ces personnes reçoivent le don d'immortalité. Je l'ai moi-même vu. Vous devez vous en douter, ces jeunes hommes aussi.** »

Severus se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas utile de leur parler de l'autre personne. D'ailleurs il se trouvait bien bavard pour une fois, c'était bien parce que c'était Carlisle…

-« **Quant à ces deux jeunes hommes, et bien ce sont des sorciers comme moi. Ils ont connu une vie assez particulière dans notre monde. Je me souviens t'avoir parlé d'une guerre il y a de cela bien longtemps, et bien, ils en faisaient partie. Potter plus qu'un autre.** »

Oui, la guerre. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il n'y avait pas repensé. L'immortalité rendait les années bien volatiles. Il jeta un regard vers Harry, même si des décennies étaient passées, il était toujours tendu lorsqu'on évoquait cette période.

Quant à Draco, ce visage soudainement fermé était plus que révélateur.

Ce fut une dure période pour tout le monde. Il remercia d'ailleurs intérieurement aux Cullen de ne pas vouloir insister sur la chose.

- « **Pourquoi les Volturi n'ont pas contredit sa décision ? Tout simplement parce qu'on ne contredit pas les décisions de Gaïa.** » Reprit Severus plus calmement.

Carlisle, le regard ému, leva les yeux vers son ami.

- « **Tu dois te demander pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait appel à elle pour sauver ton fils et son humaine. D'une part, parce que j'ai une dette de vie envers toi. De plus, face au Volturi, seul la décision d'un être supérieur à eux les auraient fait accepter le sort. Et je n'avais pas le temps de réveiller Artus !** »

- « **Tout cela est … Je ne trouve même plus mes mots. Merci, merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous !** » Dit Esmé, si elle avait pu pleurer, nul doute qu'elle ne s'en serait pas privé.

- « **Mais Edward et la jeune Bella ne pourront pas vivre éternellement ensemble…** » Dit tristement Harry.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers le couple enlacé.

- « **Si seulement on pouvait faire une entorse à la règle ! Je veux dire personne n'en saura rien ! J'aime Bella, de tout mon être, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle !** »

D'un regard dédaigneux, Severus répondit, face à cette déclaration d'amour :

- « **Quel beau spectacle, dis-moi vampire, cesse donc de jouer la comédie et montre-nous ta vraie nature !** » Son ton était agressif, tellement différent de celui d'il y a une minute que s'en était choquant.

D'ailleurs le choc se voyait sans mal sur le visage des personnes dans le salon. Sauf peut-être Draco, Harry et Carlisle qui connaissait ce tempérament si particulier du sorcier.

- « **Je-** »

- « **Il ne joue pas la comédie, Severus, il l'aime vraiment…** » Dit en ricanant et avec un ton moqueur Draco.

Rogue se rassit sur son siège, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- « **Quel dommage alors… Un amour voué à l'échec**»

Il était difficile de savoir si Severus était réellement désolé d'appendre la nouvelle ou s'il faisait de l'ironie.

- « **Severus ?** » Interrogea Carlisle.

- « **La demoiselle Swan est la chanteuse d'Edward.** »

La bombe était tombée. Si peu de personne réagirent à la nouvelle, Carlisle, lui, ferma les yeux douloureusement.

- « **Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire.** » Finit-il par dire, en montrant son regard désolé.

- « **Qu'est-ce qu'une chanteuse papa ?** »S'inquiéta Edward.

- « **Une chanteuse, mon fils, est la sirène d'un vampire. Comme toutes celles qui attiraient les marins hors de leurs bateaux en les ensorcelant de leur douce voix, une chanteuse, elle, ensorcelle par son sang un vampire.** »

- « **Je ne comprends pas, j'aime Bella !** »

- « **Tu l'aimes peut-être Edward, mais tu es aussi obsédé par son sang. Si un jour tu venais à succomber, tu ne pourrais plus boire un autre sang que celui-ci. Or, le sang est tellement succulent, qu'on en vient à boire jusqu'à tuer l'hôte. Le vampire errera alors comme une âme perdue jusqu'à mourir de faim.** »

La nouvelle était tombée. Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit de plus. Puis silencieusement, les Cullen et les sorciers laissèrent Edward et Bella seuls, ils avaient besoin d'en parler.

* * *

-« **C'est triste, vraiment !** » Déclara Harry à personne en particulier.

Ils étaient allés dehors, sous le kiosque, il n'y avait pas de soleil, d'ailleurs le ciel était particulièrement gris.

Jasper s'assit alors auprès du brun. Il posa une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule.

- « **Jasper est empathique.** » Dit simplement Rosalie.

Faisant un petit sourire désolé au vampire, il s'assit dans l'herbe légèrement à l'écart et se mit à regarder le ciel. Jasper l'avait rejoint, étonnant le reste de la famille. Mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

-« **Si vous nous racontiez comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, chéri**. » Lança finalement Esmé, car le silence était oppressant.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Carlisle commença à conter leur histoire.

-« **Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, je crois ! Il avait toujours l'air renfrogné, comme si tous ce qui l'entourait ne le concernaient en rien. J'étais vraiment intrigué par ce personnage ! Tu sais, c'était lorsque j'étais allée à une vieille librairie à Londres ! **» S'enthousiasma Carlisle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« **Je m'en souviens, oui.** »

-« **Lorsqu'il me vit, son dégoût était visible, ce qui me surprit plus que ce que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je me demandais s'il avait deviné ce que j'étais. **»

-«** N'importe quel sorcier aurait reconnu un vampire de ton genre ! Tu étais pâle, les yeux couleur ambre, d'une beauté certaine et en plus tu étais peu couvert pour un hiver anglais ! Franchement, ce n'était pas la peine d'être Merlin pour deviner ta nature ! **» Rajouta moqueusement Severus, faisant rire les personnes sous le kiosque.

-« **Je l'avais alors suivi. Arrivés dans une petite rue, je me retrouvais soudain par terre, ne pouvant bouger que ma tête ! Quelle surprise lorsque l'homme que je suivais me pointer d'un bout de bois comme si c'était une arme. **»

Carlisle éclata de rire lorsqu'il se remémora la scène grâce à la baguette que Severus avait sortie de sa manche.

-« **Qu'est-ce qui se passa alors, papa ?** » Demanda Alice, toute excitée.

-« **Eh bien, je le salua**. » Dit-il simplement, les yeux rieurs.

-« **C'est tout ?** »

-« **J'étais trop surpris pour dire autre chose ! **» Se défendit le blond devant l'air moqueur d'Emmett.

-« **Et vous, M. Severus qu'avez-vous fait ?** » Demanda alors Alice, qui voulait la fin de l'histoire.

-« _**Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me suis, sale vampire. Mais ose encore te fourrer dans mes pattes et tu serviras de casse-croûte à une meute de loup-garou !**_ » Se rappela-t-il.

-« **Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'un loup-garou venait faire dans cette histoire. Alors bêtement, je lui demandais : **_**Êtes-vous, vous-même, un loup-garou ?**_ »

Carlisle regarda malicieusement le sorcier, avec un grand sourire.

-« **Je crois bien que je ne fus jamais aussi effrayé par un humain que cette nuit-là ! **»

Croisant les bras, la mine légèrement boudeuse, Rogue ajouta :

-« **Franchement me traiter, moi, de loup-garou. Je t'aurais arraché la tête ce jour-là, Carlisle !** »

-« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? **»

Carlisle regarda ces deux enfants subjugué par l'histoire, avec beaucoup de suspense, il finit par dire la voix rieuse :

-« **Une boîte de conserve me tomba sur la tête, j'avais été tellement surpris sur le coup que je ne pus que cligner des yeux.** »

D'un air à nouveau sérieux, Severus reprit :

-« **J'avais saisi bêtement la boîte d'une main, ne lâchant pas cet abruti de vampire de l'autre. Lui et moi nous fument transportés vers un piège !** »

-« **Transporté?** **Un piège ?** »

-« **Oui, on était en guerre dans le monde magique à cette époque. Je venais de sortir de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, et un mage noir sévissait. Les confrontations entre les bons et les méchants étaient assez meurtrières.** » Expliqua d'une voix ironique le sorcier. Puis il reprit :

-« **Des pièges par portoloin –des objets qui servent à transporter des personnes dans un lieu précis à une heure précise- étaient monnaie courante à cette époque.** »

-« **Si vous aviez vu ça, les enfants ! Des couleurs sortaient de pleins de bout de bois ! Des gens en robe couraient, criaient, bref c'était la folie.** » Dit-il frissonnant en se rappelant la scène.

-« **Et il s'avère que dans cette folie, votre père s'interposa entre un sort de mort et moi. Lorsque son corps tomba, ce fut le signal pour la retraite des sorciers. Cette nuit-là, il me sauva la vie.** »

-« **Bien sûr, je n'étais pas vraiment mort ! Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me trouvais chez Severus, nous avons parlé beaucoup à vrai dire et depuis on a gardé contact jusqu'à il y a environ une cinquantaine d'année.** »

-« **Cette guerre a plané sur le monde sorcier pendant encore une vingtaine d'années après notre rencontre…** »

Severus avait comme le regard vague. Il pointa du menton Harry allongé dans l'herbe :

-« **Ce gosse a été celui qui permis quelques années de paix par le sacrifice de sa mère. Ce gosse, a été celui qui a détruit le plus grand mage noir qu'a connu le monde magique. **»

Tout le monde regarda le brun qui avait l'air détendu. Ils ne se doutaient absolument pas de tout ce qui avait pu vivre.

Puis Severus montra du menton Draco, qui s'était éloigné avec Rosalie.

-« **Cet autre gosse a dû subir pendant toute son enfance le côté le plus mauvais de la guerre. Ce gosse a dû faire le pire choix possible, il finit par se battre contre ces propres parents.** »

Ils regardaient alors Draco, vraiment jamais en les voyait ainsi on aurait pu croire cela.

-« **Gaïa nous a offert un cadeau.** » Finit-il simplement.

Un silence confortable commença à se sentir. Chaque Cullen était dans leurs pensées.

Et puis, Bella et Edward s'approchèrent tout doucement. Le vampire prit la parole :

-« **Nous avons décidé de rester ensemble.** »

La grimace que fit Severus à ce moment-là fut démonstrative de son avis.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :)

Encore une fois je ne vous demanderai pas spécialement de me laisser une review MAIIIIS c'est bientôt le nouvel l'an ... alors pourquoi pas une bonne action pour la journée :33

Bonne année!


	5. La légende raconte que

Salut : ))

Je poste comme convenu le chapitre 4 ! :)

… Sauf que je m'inquiète, haha, parce que j'ai toujours pas écrit le dernier chapitre, et que je traiiiine !

Et désollllllé, je devais le poster lundi, mais le site ne voulait pas haha

XOXO

Eter.

* * *

En fait, ceci est le premier tome d'un long parcours avec 4 personnages que vous pourrez réapprendre à connaître.

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Il mort ta ... Littérature! (jeu de mot avec immortalité pour twilight et littérature pour harry potter et le fameux livre aux crocs)

Type: Crossover avec Twilight

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

_-Si j'avais été humain, tu m'aurais transformé toi?_

_-Oui! Enfin, je veux dire, ... surement, c'est pas comme si je voulais que tu vives éternellement avec moi, enfin je dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas mais, bon laisse-moi tranquille Potter!_

_Harry sourit tout doucement face aux rougeurs du blond, satisfait de sa réponse._

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul JKR et S. Meyer en sont propriétaires.

* * *

Un immense merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Je vous aiiiiiime énormément !

C'est une véritable joie lorsque je reçois une review !

Ainsi qu'à :

- himechu95670, shizuka29, Mimix-Xera, nekokirei, ewilangaelle, Mariakurama, utopie-chan, lise261, Yukipi, AnSirg, EisenSchatten pour m'avoir mis dans vos favoris et demandé à me suivre ^^

Et aussi à tous les anonymes dont je ne réponds pas aux reviews désolé ! Mais meeeerci :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : La légende raconte que…**

Lorsque la nouvelle était tombée, qu'Edward et Bella voulaient malgré tout continuer à vivre leur amour, les avis divergèrent.

-« **Ils ne se rendent pas compte pour le moment, mais lorsque Bella finira par vieillir, rapidement leur amour s'effritera !** » Dit calmement Rosalie, alors qu'elle s'était écartée avec Draco.

-« **Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, Rosalie.** »

-« **Je ne sais pas si on peut réellement le dire comme ça… C'est juste que je l'envie.** » Avoua-t-elle le regard vague.

-« **Parce qu'elle a le choix.** »

-« **C'est ça.** » Surprise que le blond la comprenne aussi bien. « **Elle a la possibilité de vivre sa vie, pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, faire des gosses par dizaine, et mourir de vieillesse en se moquant de ces petits enfants. Elle peut choisir, et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? L'immortalité !** » Finit-elle avec amertume.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ensemble. Mais rapidement ils changèrent de sujet. Draco lui parla alors de sa relation un peu ambiguë avec le brun. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, non. Oui, ils dormaient dans le même lit. Non, ils ne faisaient rien la nuit ! C'était juste une habitude qu'ils avaient prise. Rosalie s'amusa à le faire rougir, elle appréciait vraiment Draco.

* * *

Harry, lui, s'entendait énormément avec Jasper. Le vampire se sentait apaisé avec lui. Il ressentait moins les effets de son empathie.

-« **Tu sais que tout se contrôle.** »

-« **Comment ?** » Demanda surpris le blond, ne s'attendent visiblement pas à l'intervention du brun.

-« **Les pouvoirs, les dons, ce sont des choses qui se contrôlent ! **» Dit-il les yeux rieur mais avec un visage sérieux.

-« **Où veux-tu en venir ?** » Demanda, gêné Jasper. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec son empathie, il se sentait toujours coupable…

-« **Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler** ! » Dit-il en souriant. « **Ton empathie, c'est un don exceptionnel. Il t'est difficile de le contrôler car les capacités vampiriques amplifient toujours tout ! Mais tu sais je peux t'aider à t'en sortir ! Avec deux, trois potions…**»

-« **Vraiment ? Pourquoi … Je veux dire, merci, j'accepte ton aide !** »

-« **Par contre, je laisserai à Draco ou même Severus le plaisir de confectionner les potions, j'ai toujours été nul dans cette matière, et je ne voudrais pas te transformer en crapaud !** »

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Et continuèrent à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Ils étaient allés en promenade en fait. Au début ils avaient pris la voiture, puis avaient décidé de marcher.

-« **Où sommes-nous en fait ?** » Demanda soudainement Harry, tournant un peu dans tous les sens.

En grimaçant, Jasper constata qu'ils avaient beaucoup marché !

-« **Proche du territoire des loups. Nous, vampires avons un traité avec eux. Chacun son territoire.** »

-« **Des loups ?** » Répéta surpris Harry. « **Comme dans loup-garou ?** »

-« **Ce sont des hommes capables de se transformer un loup géant. Après je ne sais pas ce qu'est un loup-garou pour toi alors … D'ailleurs les voilà au loin… Nous évitons habituellement ce chemin.** » Finit-il grimaçant encore plus à la vue de Jacob.

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'un suceur de sang vient faire aussi proche de la tanière des loups…** »

Le Jacob en question regarda bizarrement Harry, qui se sentit obligé de se présenter. A sa suite un homme en fauteuil roulant le rejoignit ainsi qu'un autre homme brun qui paraissait imposant.

-« **Je me nomme Harry Potter, je séjourne pour une durée indéterminé chez les Cullen qui ont accepté de m'héberger. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? **»

-« **Je me nomme Billy Black, et voici mon fils Jacob, et le chef de notre clan, Sam Uley.** **Il est rare de voir un … Cullen en ces lieux.»**

Sam regardait d'ailleurs le vampire d'un regard si noir, que cela mit mal à l'aise Harry.

-« **Black ? Auriez-vous de la famille en Angleterre ? Orion Black ou même Sirius Black ?** » Demanda finalement le brun, tentant de retenir l'attention sur lui pour ne serait-ce qu'apaiser un peu cette atmosphère lourde.

-« **On m'a appelé ? **» Demanda une voix sortie de nulle part.

-« **Sirius ?** »

-« **Harry !** »

Cette rencontre fut particulièrement bizarre. Harry ne s'attendant absolument pas à retrouver son parrain ici. Il pensait qu'il devait rester au manoir… En fait si il se souvenait bien, il avait _ordre_ de rester au manoir...

* * *

Sirius voulait absolument présenter à Harry tout le clan des Quileutes. Malheureusement la présence de Jasper casait un peu ces plans.

Et pourtant, sous l'insistance du grand Sirius Black, Sam finit par accepter à contre cœur la permission _exceptionnelle_ d'entrée sur la réserve pour Jasper.

Ils firent la rencontre de la plupart des membres du clan. Tous étaient méfiants, et malgré les blagues de Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère, un air glacial ne cessait de flotter.

Jasper fit ce qu'il put pour ignorer les regards mauvais et les subtiles remarques méchantes qu'on lui faisait. De plus il ressentait tous leurs sentiments négatifs. Même si la présence d'Harry apaisait tout cela, ce fut seul la nuit, autour d'un feu de camps, que Jasper put se détendre un peu.

Billy prit alors la parole, regardant chacune des personnes autour de son feu. Il commença alors à conter leur histoire, illustré par la fumée qui prenait vie :

-« **Nous étions une petite tribu. Mais la magie n'a jamais cessé de couler dans nos veines. Nous étions de grands esprits guerriers, capable de métamorphose, capable de se transformer en loup puissant.** » Commença Billy d'une voix douce.

-« **Nous parvenions ainsi à faire fuir tous nos ennemis. Et à protéger notre tribu. Un jour, nos valeureux guerriers se retrouvèrent face à une créature, on aurait dit un homme mais il était dur comme la pierre et froid comme la glace**. »

Les images enfumées dansaient, rendant l'histoire vivante.

-« **Les crocs acérés de nos guerriers finirent par le mettre en pièce mais seul le feu parvient à le détruire. Les nôtres vivaient dans la crainte qu'il ne soit pas le seul dans son espèce. Ils avaient raisons.** » Billy reprit calmement sa respiration, puis continua :

-« **Ils revinrent nous attaquer. Notre vénérable chef Tara Aki était le dernier esprit guerrier qui pouvait sauver la tribu après la mort de son fils. La troisième épouse de Tara Aki savait qu'il risquait de mourir. Mais la troisième épouse n'était pas capable de magie et n'avait aucun pouvoir sauf un : le courage. Son sacrifice occupa la femme de glace assez longtemps pour que Tara Aki l'anéantisse, Elle avait sauvé les siens.** »

Billy regarda alors spécialement Jasper.

-« **Avec le temps, nos ennemis viennent à disparaitre mais il en demeure un : le sang-froid. Notre magie s'éveille à leur contact et nous ressentons aujourd'hui leur menace dans nos veines. Un effroyable fléau approche et il nous faut nous préparer. Tous ensembles. **» [1]

Un silence pas totalement confortable prit place. Puis, tout doucement, Jasper prit la parole :

-« **Je comprends ce que vous ressentez à notre égard.** » Il savait que les loups le savaient empathique et ne firent donc aucun commentaire.

-« **J'aimerai pouvoir vous convaincre que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Vous faire comprendre que si notre espèce est mortelle pour vous, ma famille est une exception.** »

-« **La haine et la peur sont bien trop ancrées dans nos veines pour pouvoir vous accepter**. » Dit simplement Sam d'une voix calme mais avec une pointe de regret.

-« **Alors, permettez-moi de vous conter mon histoire :**

_Je suis né en 1843 au Texas. Je n'ai pas eu, tout à fait, la même éducation que mes frères et sœurs adoptifs. Mon début … C'était autre chose. Totalement autre chose. Dans ma vie humaine, lorsque j'eu à peu près 17 ans, je joignis l'armé confédéré en 1861. Les gens écoutaient ce que je disais. Mon père disait que j'avais du charisme. _

_Pour la bataille de Galveston, je fus le plus jeune général du Texas. J'ai été rapidement promu. J'avais la charge d'évacuer les femmes et les enfants de la ville. Je me souviens d'une nuit très claire. A quelques mètres de la ville, je trouvais trois femmes à pieds. Je voulus tout de suite les aider. Quand je pus voir leurs visages au clair de la lune, je fus subjugué, je restai sans voix. Elles étaient, sans doute possible, les trois plus belles femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer de ma vie. _

_Je ne comprenais pas ce que ces belles créatures pouvaient dire. Mais mon instinct me criait que j'étais en danger. Une, Maria de son nom, s'approcha de moi et dans un geste transforma à jamais ma vie. _

_Elles s'étaient réunies pour créer une armée. C'était l'idée de Maria. Elle créait des vampires et moi je les apprenais à se battre. Dès qu'un commençait à faiblir, Maria me disait de m'en débarrasser. Mon pouvoir d'empathie était bien plus puissant me faisait souffrir. Mais mon amour pour Maria rivalisait au-delà. Alors je fis ce qu'elle me demandait, tuant chacun de mes frères faibles. _

_Puis un jour, le cœur si lourd de culpabilité, je m'enfuis. Plus tard, je rencontrai les Cullen, leur famille, leur mode de vie, je trouvais en eux une sorte d'exutoire pour me faire pardonner de tous les âmes de mes frères dont je mis fin à la vie. _

_Ce fut difficile, le repas végétarien était pour moi plus punissable que l'enfer. Vivre parmi les humains avec leur sentiment si versatile, faisant trembler mes nerfs. Et pourtant je restais là, à croire que peut-être on me pardonnerait tout le mal que je pus faire. Je voulais pouvoir protéger à nouveau les êtres qui mettaient cher. Ma nouvelle famille était alors pour moi le graal à protéger. _

_Je veux autant protéger ma famille que vous la vôtre._

_Jamais ma famille ne s'en prendrait à vous, non pas à cause du traité, mais parce que vous êtes comme les lointains cousins d'une famille anormale. Ceux qu'on critique aux réunions de famille, mais qu'on protège face aux étrangers_. »

Plusieurs loups, même sans rien dire, étaient touchés par les mots du vampire. Ils reconnaissaient en lui un guerrier et peut-être même un cousin éloigné ... Sam tout particulièrement réfléchit aux possibilités si …

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry reçut un courrier.

-« **Draco ! Regarde ce que voilà !** »

-« **Une lettre ?** » Dit ironiquement Draco en se tournant vers le brun amusé.

-« **Par n'importe laquelle, une de Marcus Volturi ! **»

-« **Volturi ? Pourquoi donc t'envoie-t-il une lettre ?** » L'air soupçonneux, il se rappelait très bien du regard insistant d'Aro sur son brun.

-« **Et si nous l'ouvrions pour voir ?** »

_Cher Harry, et j'imagine cher Draco,_

_Je ne puis m'arrêter de repenser à votre visite._

_Bien que cela puisse vous paraître des plus étranges, votre venu fut pour moi un nouveau souffle de vie._

_Je vous écris alors dans l'espoir de pouvoir entretenir une correspondance avec vous._

_Avec espoir,_

_Marcus V._

-« **C'est … Surprenant.** »

-« **Que devrions nous le répondre ?** » Demanda, excité Harry.

-« **Tu comptes vraiment lui répondre ?** »

-« **Et bien pourquoi pas ?** »

-« **Peut-être parce que son frère nous veut six pieds sous terre ?** »

Harry rigola à cette remarque, mais prit tout de même une plume et un parchemin. Il écrivit une réponse toute simple. Au-dessus de son épaule, Draco put lire :

_Cher Marcus,_

_Nous serions ravis de garder contact avec vous._

_Nous sommes aussi ravis que notre présence vous fût aussi bénéfique._

_Mais Draco et moi-même ne cachons pas notre … méfiance envers votre soudain intérêt pour nos personnes._

_Pouvons-nous vous faire confiance ?_

_Bien amicalement,_

_H.P & D.M_

-« **Voilà, satisfait ?** »

Draco ne lui répondit pas, mais insista pour que la lettre soit envoyée par hibou :

-« **Eh bien, il tient à faire notre connaissance, et apprendras très vite que nous ne sommes pas comme ces vulgaires moldus !** »

-« **Les enfants ? Venez manger !** » Entendirent-il crier depuis le salon.

* * *

A la table garnie, seul quatre assiettes étaient disposées.

-« **Devine qui j'ai rencontré hier soir, Severus…** »

-« **Ne dit pas que ce sal cabot a été incapable de rester au manoir ?! **» Demanda férocement Rogue, devinant du premier coup.

-« **Je ne te le dirais pas alors !** »

-« **Impossible de le tenir en laisse celui-là ! Où est-il alors ? **»

-« **Chez sa branche familiale amérindienne ! Il s'avère que quelques loups de la réserve sont de sa famille.** »

-« **Les loups de la réserve ?** » Réagit Draco.

-« **Un clan de métamorphe ! Jasper, et moi avons pu participer à la comptine de leur légende autour d'un feu de bois par un oncle éloigné de Sirius!** »

-« **C'est pour ça que vous empestiez le chien** » Fit remarquer Emmett en éclatant de rire.

A vrai dire, lorsque Jasper et Harry étaient rentrés, sentant le chien à des kilomètres, personne n'avaient fait de commentaires même si leur curiosité leur faisait ronger leur frein.

-« **Ils t'ont autorisé à venir sur leur territoire ?** » Dirent surpris Carlisle, et Edward en même temps, les faisant sourire.

-« **Oui, après l'insistance de Sirius…** »

-« **On ne peut pas dire non à un Black. **» Avoua avec fatalisme Severus.

-« **Eh bien, racontez-nous donc tous cela !** » S'exclama Alice, joyeuse.

S'en suivit alors un duo Jasper-Harry qui racontaient à leur manière ce qui s'était passé, complétant les phrases de l'autre en souriant.

-« **Nous pourrions peut-être inviter ce cher Sirius Black ! **» Déclara, joyeusement Esmé, _plus on est de fou, plus on rit _se dit-elle.

-« **Pensez-vous que Jacob pourrait venir ?** » Demanda timidement Bella, regardant son assiette.

-« **Et Billy, Sam, Paul, ce serait bien si on pouvait tous les inviter !** »

-« **Ce serait avec plaisir.** » Dit Esmé en regardant Carlisle, le regard heureux.

Ce serait tellement bien si…

-« **Pourquoi n'organisons nous pas quelque chose pour demain ?** » Demanda Carlisle.

* * *

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Vers midi, Esmé s'inquiéta que finalement personne ne viendrait. Cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonnée. Depuis que le traité avait été mis en place, jamais de liens amicaux furent créés entre vampire et loup. _Chacun son territoire._ Pourtant à l'orée de la forêt, plusieurs grands loups firent leur apparition.

-« **Ils n'ont pas suffisamment confiance pour venir en humain…** » Fit remarquer Emmett.

-« **Sirius ! Sam! Venez, venez donc !» **S'exclama Harry en s'élançant vers eux.

Après quelques hésitations. Sam se transforma en humain et s'avança tout doucement. Très vite le reste du clan suivit son exemple.

-« **Je vous remercie de nous inviter, Mme Cullen. **» Remercia Sam, quelque peu méfiant.

-« **Oh, appelez-moi Esmé !** » Lui dit-elle, le regard attendri.

-« **Alors appelez-moi Sam.** »

-« **Bienvenu chez nous ! Billy** »

-« **Merci Carlisle. Jacob approche !**»

Ce fut une après-midi particulière bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Il arrivait qu'une ou deux transformations en loup se fassent. Une atmosphère gênante flottait dans l'air. Et pourtant on pouvait de temps en temps entendre des rires par ci par là.

Seth s'entendait tout particulièrement avec Emmett. Sam discutait de tout avec Carlisle et Severus. Et Sirius s'amusait à jeter des petits sorts aux trois Clearwater.

Tout se passait relativement bien, jusqu'à qu'un éclat un peu plus fort que les autres se fit entendre :

-« **Comment peux-tu en vouloir à Harry et Draco ? Ils t'ont sauvé la vie ! Interdire ta transformation a été surement la meilleure chose qu'on aurait pu espérer !** »

-« **Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Jacob !** » Cria Bella visiblement mécontente.

-« **Non, je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu peux vouloir sacrifice ta vie ainsi ! Tous les Cullen n'ont pas choisi cette immortalité ! Je les sens envier les vivants. J'arrive à percevoir leur envie d'être humain, de pleurer, de mourir, de vivre tout simplement ! Et toi ? Tu veux tout détruire, Bella ! Si j'avais été Edward, je ne serais pas resté avec une fille aussi égoïste et immature ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié ta famille ? Les gens que tu laisserais derrière toi ? Ceux qui t'aiment et qui pleureront sur ta tombe ? **»

Après cet éclat, surprenant plus d'un vampire, Jacob s'était transformé en loup et était parti en courant vers la forêt.

Le regard trouble des Cullen montra clairement que cet éclat ne leur était pas indifférent, et si...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :)

Là encore, je ne vous demanderais pas spécialement de me laisser de review, je sais que c'est chiant à faire.

Mais sachez que ça fait réellement plaisir à l'auteur et que ça me booste à écrire la suite!

XOXO

Eter


	6. Pas content du tout

Salut : ))

j'ai repris les cours! Aha l'institut m'avait quand même un peu manqué! :3

Bon, je poste ce chapitre, mais le suivant je n'ai écrit même pas 2 pages, la galère!

Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer!

XOXO

Eter.

* * *

En fait, ceci est le premier tome d'un long parcours avec 4 personnages que vous pourrez réapprendre à connaître.

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Il mort ta ... Littérature! (jeu de mot avec immortalité pour twilight et littérature pour harry potter et le fameux livre aux crocs)

Type: Crossover avec Twilight

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

_-Si j'avais été humain, tu m'aurais transformé toi?_

_-Oui! Enfin, je veux dire, ... surement, c'est pas comme si je voulais que tu vives éternellement avec moi, enfin je dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas mais, bon laisse-moi tranquille Potter!_

_Harry sourit tout doucement face aux rougeurs du blond, satisfait de sa réponse._

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul JKR et S. Meyer en sont propriétaires.

* * *

Comme toujours, je remercie le ciel de m'envoyer des lecteurs aussi adorables qu'ils me laissent des reviews! Merci beaucoup!

Comme toujours aussi, c'est une véritable joie lorsque j'en reçois une !

Ainsi qu'à :

- Gaby1013, isidris-shiro, Sandalian, Clair Obscure, maya31, , Arwen Jedusor, auriane13, blue-drarry, .1654, Roxy.A.S, murat, dark death 150790 pour m'avoir mis dans vos favoris et demandé à me suivre ^^

Et aussi à tous les anonymes dont je ne réponds pas aux reviews désolé ! Mais meeeerci :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Pas content du tout**

Quelques jours plus tôt à Volterra.

Il était proche du but. Enfin. Pendant vingt ans, il avait attendu pour pouvoir se venger des Volturi. Vingt ans qu'il voulait venger sa famille.

Le jeune vampire, tant ancré dans sa vengeance, avait jusqu'à oublié son propre nom. Il se faisait alors appeler _Heero_.

Il y a plusieurs années, sa famille avait été détruite car sa pauvre mère, déprimée suite à la mort de son amant tué par un Volturi quelconque, avait transformé un petit garçon en vampire. Son cœur était meurtri, et ces larmes ne pouvaient sortir…

Et pourtant une des règles absolue chez les vampires était de ne jamais transformer des enfants, car dans leur folie, ils devenaient de véritables monstres.

Et sa mère avait surpassait cette règle. Mais elle avait tout de suite regretté et l'avait elle-même tué! Tout aurait dû redevenir normal!

Mais la garde royale était arrivée, ne voulant rien entendre, et le carnage avait commencé.

Pour il ne savait par quel miracle, il avait survécu. Ce jour-là, il se promit de se venger !

-« **Bonjour, Heero.** » Chuchota une douce voix.

-« **Bonjour Chelsea.** »

Son plan était simple, il ne pouvait pas détruire directement le règne des trois frères, alors il ferait en sorte qu'ils se séparent.

Il alluma tout doucement un feu de cheminée. Il entretenait une relation secrète avec la jeune femme depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

-« **As-tu entendu l'histoire entre une jeune humaine, les Cullen et des sorciers ?** » Demanda-t-elle en s'installant entre les jambes de son bien aimé.

Heero se tendit légèrement à l'évocation de _sorcier_. Mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

-« **Je crois avoir entendu des choses… Mais je pensais que cela n'étaient que des rumeurs, que s'est-il passé ?** » Lui demanda-t-il en lui servant un verre de sang.

-« **Edward était venu, demandant la mort en pensant que son humaine était morte**. » Commença-telle en acceptant le verre. « **Mais en fait elle était vivante ! Aro comptait s'amuser un peu avec Edward et la jeune humaine mais deux étranges humains ont interrompu la chose. **»

Elle but une gorgée de son verre. A ce moment, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, son corps se raidit et petit à petit sa peau devenait poussière.

Heero regarda le spectacle sans regret. Sa vengeance avait commencé. Il rangea dans sa poche la fiole qu'il s'était procuré grâce à un sorcier en Angleterre.

Il éclata alors de rire en s'empressant, discrètement, d'aller vers la salle du trône…

* * *

Marcus se trouvait dans sa chambre pendant ce temps. Las comme à son habitude. Pourtant, soudainement il ressentit l'envie d'écrire à ces étranges humains.

_Cher Harry, _

Commença-t-il, puis en souriant il ajouta :

_et j'imagine cher Draco,_

_Je ne puis m'arrêter de repenser à votre visite._

Il posa sa plume et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait mettre. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se méfient de lui…

_Bien que cela puisse vous paraître des plus étranges, votre venu fut pour moi un nouveau souffle de vie._

Toujours hésitant, il finit par rajouter :

_Je vous écris alors dans l'espoir de pouvoir entretenir une correspondance avec vous._

_Avec espoir,_

_Marcus V._

Souriant tendrement, il s'empressa de demander à un serviteur d'envoyer cette lettre au plus vite au Cullen.

Vraiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait revivre. Puis il entendit une alarme, _un meurtre avait été commis à Volterra._

* * *

De nos jours, à Forks.

Le lendemain de son petit éclat, Jacob fut obligé de présenter ces excuses à Bella. Sam et Billy étaient soucieux de pouvoir préserver la faible entente cordiale qui commençait à se faire entre les vampires et leur clan.

A chaque moment, Sam repensait aux paroles du vampire empathique :

_Jamais ma famille ne s'en prendrait à vous, non pas à cause du traité, mais parce que vous êtes comme les lointains cousins d'une famille anormale. Ceux qu'on critique aux réunions de famille, mais qu'on protège face aux étrangers_.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement les vampires, mais comme Billy il sentait un danger qui arrivait sur Forks. Son instinct lui disait que peut-être les Cullen pourraient les aider. Même si une part de lui pensait férocement que le danger en question avait un rapport direct avec les vampires.

Soupirant, Sam se retrouva sous un kiosque chez les Cullen avec Jacob à ces côtés. Il n'avait pas encore suffisamment confiance pour rester dans un endroit clos avec une famille de vampire, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus !

-« **Je suis désolé Bella de mettre emporter. Mais je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai dit !** »

-« **Jacob !** » S'indigna son père.

-« **Laissez, Billy ! Nous-** » Commença à intervenir Esmé.

-« **Je pense que le chien a parfaitement raison ! Comment peux-tu choisir de mourir ?** » S'exclama avec amertume la plus blonde des Cullen.

-« **Rosalie…** »

-« **Non, le … Enfin, Jacob a raison ! **» S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, utilisant pour la première fois le prénom du loup brun. « **Tu as toute la vie devant toi ! Nous, nous n'avons pas pu choisir ! Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans une situation si …** »

Sa voix s'était bloquée, son visage exprimait une grande tristesse, pourtant, elle reprit :

-« **Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je te détestais tant ? Mais je ne te déteste pas, Bella ! Je t'envie, toi et ta putain de vie d'humaine!** »

A la fin de sa phrase, elle se rassit droite et fière, regardant au loin.

-« **Tu n'arrives pas à saisir que j'aime Edward, et qu'il m'aime aussi, nous voulons vivre notre amour ensemble pour l'éternité ! N'est-ce pas Edward ?!** »

Pourtant Edward ne l'écoutait pas. A vrai dire il n'écoutait personne. Son regard était fixé sur Jacob.

_-Crois-tu réellement que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? Pensa fortement le loup._

_-Tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux Bella pour toi tout seul ! Tu l'as toujours aimée._

En voyant Jacob arriver, Edward s'était découvert un lien télépathique, un peu bizarre avec le loup. Il avait été tellement déstabilisé par son éclat hier, qu'il avait souhaité très fort de pouvoir lui parler. A croire que son souhait avait été réalisé.

_-C'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne te choisisse. J'aurais voulu me battre pour elle, mais son acharnement envers toi était trop grand._

_-Alors quoi ? Tu abandonnes aussi facilement ?_

_-Non, j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux. Bella est une jeune femme douce et aimante. Mais elle est immature._

_-Comment peux-tu-_

_-Ouvre les yeux, Cullen ! Aussi grand soit votre amour, que se passera-t-il dans dix ans ? Lorsqu'elle se verra vieillir alors que toi tu restes aussi jeune ?_

_-Je l'aimerais toujours !_

_-Toi oui, mais elle ? Comment pourra-elle accepter cela ? Une telle chose rendrait le plus sage des hommes aigri et en colère contre la nature._

_-Alors quoi ? Je devrais l'abandonner comme toi ?_

_-Non,… Tu dois accepter qu'elle doive vivre parmi les siens, les humains._

-« **Ouvre les yeux, Edward.** » Jacob avait dit sa dernière phrase à haute voix. Si sur le moment l'emploi du prénom du vampire avait paru parfaitement naturel, il ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné de l'avoir dit à haute voix. Il remerciait sa peau bronzée de ne pas rougir.

Tout le monde était silencieux. Personne ne savait ce que Jacob et Edward s'étaient dit en pensée. Mais tout le monde purent voir le léger changement dans l'attitude d'Edward.

Puis le vampire tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison sans un mot de plus. Très vite, Bella le suivit.

Jacob, quant à lui, s'assit aussi droit et fier que Rosalie. Jasper hocha la tête vers Carlisle comme pour lui dire _ça va, tout va bien._ Il lança un regard vers Harry, qui le sourit gentiment.

Sam, Billy et Esmé restèrent en silence, observant la suite.

-« **Ce que vous pouvez être dramatique vous alors ! Et puis, c'est quoi ces bancs aussi raides que le bois ?** » Demanda l'éternelle Draco pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Rigolant légèrement, Emmett lui fit remarquer :

-« **Que tu es douillé ! Tu veux peut-être que j'aille te chercher un cousin pour tes délicates petites fesses ?** »

-« **Eh bien, puisque tu le proposes, serviteur ! Va ! Et ramène-moi un cousin !** »

-« **Si tu veux, tu peux t'assoir sur mes genoux, Draco !** » Proposa innocemment Harry avec un doux sourire.

Cette phrase eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Rougissant légèrement, Draco secoua négativement la tête, la bouche résolument fermée.

Surpris, Harry insista : «**Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses par avoir mal aux fesses !** »

Mais ladite personne rougissante encore plus, pinça les lèvres.

-« **Draco?** »

-« **Je ne suis pas en sucre, Potter !** » S'écria le blond de plus en plus rouge, en se levant et allant tout raide vers l'intérieur de la maison.

-« **Mais… Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?** » Demanda encore Harry, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'explications.

-« **Que tu es adorable, Harry !** » Déclara simplement Esmé, le regard rieur.

Complètement perdu, Harry fut ravi lorsqu'Emmett lui proposa une partie de baseball.

Ainsi le reste de la journée se passa sans mal. Les loups étaient rentrés chez eux. Draco et Harry allèrent jouer au baseball avec le reste de la famille. Même si Bella était un peu retissant au premier abord, elle finit par céder.

* * *

Lorsque la famille rentra chez elle. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de sentir Marcus Volturi proche de leur demeure. Tout d'abord inquiet, l'enthousiasme d'Harry les rendirent plutôt curieux.

-« **Marcus ? Que fais-tu donc ici ? Tout se passe bien à Volterra, j'espère ?** » Lui demanda-t-il en le serrant dans ces bras, sous la grimace de Draco.

-« **Harry, Draco. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Carlisle, les Cullen.** »

-« **Nous sommes véritablement surpris de vous voir parmi nous sur notre pauvre territoire. **» Déclara Carlisle, le sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'intrigué.

-« **J'ai cru que vous, mon cher ami Carlisle, voudrez bien m'accueillir quelques heures… En souvenir de notre amitié passée.** »

Regardant sa femme, quelque peu suspicieux. Esmé répondit à sa place :

-« **Nous serons même ravie de vous héberger chez nous, aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez, Marcus.** »

-« **Merci Esmé.** »

L'atmosphère dans le salon était tendue. Chacun allait à leur propre théorie sur la venue du Volturi. Pourtant ce dernier restait silencieux.

-« **Je crois que Volterra va être assiégé. **» Dit-il finalement.

Totalement médusé, personne n'osa en demander plus. Enfin personne sauf bien sur Draco.

-« **Ce bon Aro commençait peut-être à se faire vieux.** » Dit-il en ricanant.

Ignorant ce commentaire, Marcus reprit :

-« **Chelsea a été assassiné. Je suis donc parti.** »

Si toute la famille attendit un développement, ils furent bien déçus.

-« **Je me dois de vous quitter avant la nuit, je dois aller à New York, un vieil ami m'y attend. Si vous permettez…** »

Sans que quiconque n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Marcus avait déjà disparu.

-« **Qui est Chelsea ?** » Demanda Edward à son père.

-« **Chelsea fait partie des Volturi. Elle est connue pour son pouvoir sur les liens. Des rumeurs disent que ce serait elle qui liait chaque Volturi entre eux, évitant ainsi une quelconque trahison. On dit aussi que Marcus fut forcé de rester auprès de ces frères à cause d'elle… **»

Mais Carlisle du arrêter ces explications, car soudainement, Alice eut une vision. Terrifiée elle dit :

-« **Aro et Caius sont furieux. Plusieurs de leur serviteur se sont en-… NON !** »

-« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ?** »

-« **Les loups ! Ils vont se faire attaquer par des nouveaux nés ! Nous devons aller les aider ! Maintenant !** »

* * *

Les loups se faisaient effectivement attaquer sur leur propre territoire. Voulant à tout prix les éloigner de la réserve, Sam et les autres attirèrent ces vampires vers les montagnes.

Ils étaient en minorité. Sam eut une pensée pour les Cullen. Surement il y a une semaine il se serait senti trahi par cette attaque, pourtant maintenant il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils viennent les aider.

Entre les cris de ces loups, il crut entendre des grognements différents. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, il aurait crié sa surprise en voyant surgir Carlisle et Emmett Cullen déchiquetant un vampire s'en prenant à Seth.

Il hurla alors, et repartit dans la bataille. Non, il n'avait pas eu tort de faire confiance aux Cullen.

Très vite Esmé et Alice sautèrent sur un vampire nouveau-né. Un peu plus tard Rosalie et Jasper sautèrent aussi dans la bataille.

Ils étaient toujours en minorité mais les vampires nés fous furieux reculèrent un peu face à ces renforts.

Mais dès que quelques gouttes de sangs se faisaient sentir, ils devenaient pires que des bêtes assoiffées.

* * *

Et soudain des coups de tonnerre, et des jets de flammes, de tout genre se firent entendre et voir. Comme dicté par leur instinct, les loups et les Cullen reculèrent. Surement parce que les loups avaient peur des éclairs et les vampires du feu.

Dans leur folie, les vampires nouveau-nés voulurent à nouveau attaquer leur proie mais…

-« _Maxima Sectumsempra._ _Maxima Diffindo_. Vesta enflamme ces démons. »

-« _Maxima Confundo_. Oh, éclair de Zeus, foudroie mes ennemis. »

-« _Impero_, _Endoloris_, _Avada Kedavra_ ! _Diffindo !_»

-« _Confringo ! Cracbadaboum ! Flipendo !_ »

Rapidement, les ennemis disparaissaient dans des flammes, découpés en morceau, se tuant entre eux ou souffrant le martyre.

Sous ce spectacle horrible, les Cullen et les loups continuèrent à reculer de peur d'être victime de la colère des sorciers.

Car s'était bien eux. Harry, Draco, Severus et Sirius. Ils étaient apparus derrière un arbre, sous le coup du tonnerre.

* * *

Lorsque tout cela se termina; Lorsque complètement secouées, plusieurs personnes du clan des Quileutes rentrèrent chez eux; Lorsque d'un accord silencieux, Sam, Billy, Jacob et Seth rejoignirent les Cullen; Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon des Cullen, des thés à la main des humains; La conversation reprit :

-« **Merci.** » Commença Sam de sa voix de chef. « **Votre magie est …** »

-« **Effrayante ?** » Dit Harry le regard triste, car il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il s'était lâché.

Lui mais aussi ces trois autres compagnons. Ils étaient devenus puissants, mais dès qu'ils faisaient appel à cette puissance, ils devenaient limite incontrôlables.

-« **Extraordinaire.** » Répond Sam, sous le regard surpris d'Harry. « **Oui, extraordinaire. Des légendes racontent qu'il y a fort longtemps chaque chef de clan possédait les pouvoirs des dieux. Au fil du temps, la magie s'épuisa. Mais nous gardons toujours un respect infini pour ces dieux, et les possesseurs de leur puissance. **»

Tout avait été dit, cette nuit-là. Les Blacks, Uley et Clearwater rentrèrent chez eux, alors que les quatre sorciers allèrent dormir.

* * *

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, que tout le monde se réunit, vampire comme loup.

-« **Comment se battre contre des nouveaux nés? Par une approche directe peut-être? Vous seriez battu à coup sûr !** » Commença à dire Jasper. « **Emmett !** »

Il se battit contre son frère, l'écrasa à plate couture et remarqua. « **Ne jamais se déconcentrer. **»

Il leur expliqua la force sur vampirique des nouveau-nés, mais aussi leur côté mauvais perdant et leur folie.

Il laissa Carlisle et Edward se battre. Mais alors qu'Edward gagnait, Carlisle l'attaqua de dos.

-« **Et une dernière chose, ne jamais tourner son dos à son ennemi.** »

Ce fut une journée particulière amusante. Sirius et Severus aidèrent les loups à utiliser leur force et leur masse. Harry et Draco faisaient quelque duel de temps en temps pour divertir la foule. Quant aux autres Cullen ils continuèrent à s'entraîner, usant au maximum de leur don.

Au bout d'un moment, un rapprochement Jacob-Edward se fit remarquer. Ils se battirent remarquablement bien ensemble contre d'autres couples loup-vampire.

D'ailleurs si personne ne commentait la chose, tout le monde avait remarqué que Bella venait de moins en moins souvent. Lorsqu'elle était présente, elle restait surtout avec Esmé et Alice, car Edward trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'occuper avec les autres garçons.

Le même scénario se continua sur toute la semaine. Le clan des Quileutes et celui des Cullen s'entendaient de mieux en mieux.

* * *

Et puis, un beau dimanche matin, Marcus refit son apparition.

-« **Je viens vers vous pour m'excuser.** » Commença-t-il.

Comme à l'habitude, ces paroles étaient suivies d'un silence religieux.

-« **J'ai appris l'attaque contre les loups de Forks. Je viens tout juste d'être informé que ce sont mes frères Aro et Caius qui ont lancé l'attaque ! De plus, ils comptent venir sur Forks en personne.** »

Là encore, personne n'osait ajouter quoique ce soit. Et comme un éternel mantra, Draco lui faisait exception à la règle. _On est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas_, pensa Harry en souriant.

-« **Alors qu'il vienne cet Aro. Je lui ferais connaître quelques couleurs de ma baguette. **»

* * *

Voilà! Merci de m'avoir lu!

Je ne sais pas trop si la suite sera écrite dans les temps!

Déjà 58 personnes me suivent merci! Dans mes rêves ces 58 personnes m'auraient laissé chacune une review sur chaque chapitre, alors oui dans mes rêves j'ai 290 reviews haha

... Quelle cruauté est la réalité!

Oui, bon j'essaye de vous faire culpabiliser, ne dit-on pas "La fin justifie les moyens" ;P

Bisous!

Eter


End file.
